Horsemen (Disgaea)
Summary Horsemen are knights who can ride Bone Dragons. They are skilled in the art of swords, and can demolish anything with one swing. They are feared by other monster races. They are chivalrous in combat, which is rare for demons. They get along well with Samurais.” Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C | 3-A | 2-A Name: Horsemen (Otherwise, name depends on player) Origin: Nipponverse Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Demon, Undead Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation (via changing into a spear with magic change), Healing, Purification (Type 3 Can remove the Sleep, Shrink, Charm, Depraved, Curse, Forget, Paralysis, and Poison Status effects), Fusionism (As a monster class the horsemen can fuse with other monsters), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can unleash a cloud of poison gas from their Mouth), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, possibly 3), Immortality (Type 1, and 7), Magic, Flight, Creation, Weapon Mastery, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Duplication, Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Damage Boost, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the forms of Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Charm, Forget, Curse Manipulation, and Shrink), Power Nullification (Via the shrink effect), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can shrink enemies in size, and can grow in size after taking enough damage), Homing Attack, Glyph Creation, Dimensional Storage, Portal Creation, Matter Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Telekinesis, Death Manipulation (Can inflict the deathblow status), Resistance Negation (Her attacks bypass fire, ice, air, and light resistances), Instinctive Reaction (Their body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Healing Negation (Lowers enemy healing magic to 50% power.), Resistance to Cosmic Radiation, Soul Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Death Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Power Nullification, and Statistics Reduction Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Should be stronger then the Flora Beast who can do this) | Universe level (Equal to demons that can make a big bang by just punching) | Multiverse level+ (Can damage characters like Killia) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can dodge Omega Star) | Massively FTL+ (Can move Faster then the Big bang skill) | Massively FTL+ (Is 20x faster then before) Lifting Strength: Pre-Steller | Pre-Steller | Pre-Steller Striking Strength: Galactic Class | Universal | Multiversal+ Durability: Galaxy level | Universe level | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High Range: Extended melee to interplanetary with melee attacks. Galactic with spells and projectiles | Universal with big bang and magic | Multiversal+ with spells Standard Equipment: None notable *'Optional Equipment:' Items that can and restore HP, and SP Intelligence: Varies Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Immortal Body: This is the main Evility of the horsemen which lowers incoming melee damage by 50% * Turbo boost: This Evility passively doubles the user's speed for a short time. * Blood Insanity: This Evility lets the user gain a 30% boost to melee attacks when attacking wounded enemies * Blossoming Spear: The horsemen stables their target then summons blades from the ground to farther impale the target *'Painful Breath:' The housemen's Bone Dragons Breaths out a poisons cloud of smoke to damage there enemy. *'Reckless Charge:' The horsemen impales the target onto there blade with a charge attack, then fires a beam of energy into the target *'13 Knights:' The ultimate skill of the horsemen, The housemen let's out a roar as the area get covered in Darkness. The Horsemen then summons 12 other knights that rush down the target, with the horsemen delivering the final hit with a powerful energy slash Magic change skills: *'Spark Plug:' the user of the weapon form slams the spear down making a trail of fire in front of them *'Cradius:' The horsemen makes 40 Duplicates to trample their enemies Key: Mid game | late game | Carnage Dimension Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Nipponverse Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Transformation Users Category:Healers Category:Fusionism Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Summoners Category:Duplication Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Wind Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Portal Users Category:Matter Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Size Users Category:Glyph Users Category:Undead Category:Demons Category:Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Death Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Memory Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Purification Users